


Best Intentions

by alicesprings



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesprings/pseuds/alicesprings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Reid find some common ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> So while I was pondering how Luke would find out about Reid's 3 a.m. yoga habit, this strange little thing came to me... Set a few weeks after the ILY's. Train? What train? Thanks to rhiannonhero for looking it over!

"Feel good?" Reid murmured, his fingers tracing circles on Luke's bare ass.

Luke was lying on his stomach, his arms folded underneath the pillow his cheek was resting on. "Mmhmm," he mumbled. His body was flushed, and still tingling from the orgasm he'd just had. He sighed contentedly, and when Reid's finger dipped into his crack, and traced his tender hole, he gasped, his body tensing at the intrusion for a moment before relaxing again.

Reid kissed Luke's shoulder, his finger still swirling just on top of Luke's hole, when a shrill beep pierced the silence.

Reid groaned, and pulled his finger out, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Luke watched the long, lean expanse of Reid's bare back as he checked his beeper.

"It's an emergency," Reid said, turning around. "Sorry."

Luke rubbed his cheek against the pillow, then sat up. "It's okay," he said, picking his shirt up off the floor. "Go save a life."

"You can stay here," Reid said. "If you want."

"Yeah?"

Reid nodded, then leaned over to kiss Luke's cheek before standing up and gathering his clothes. Luke laid back down and watched him, a small smile on his face.

Reid went to the bathroom and quickly washed up, and when he was dressed he turned back to Luke and made a growling noise.

"What?" Luke laughed.

"You look so good naked in my bed," Reid said.

"Shut up," Luke laughed, embarrassed. They'd only been making love for a couple weeks, and sometimes Reid would say things like that which always made Luke blush. He kind of loved it though.

Reid smirked, pocketed his keys, and then bent down to press a hard kiss against Luke's mouth, his fingers raking through Luke's chest hair and tugging a little. "Bye."

Luke smiled. "Later, Dr. Oliver."

Reid growled again, and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

Luke sighed happily, turned on his side and closed his eyes, breathing in Reid's lingering scent.

*

The sound of a door closing woke Luke up. The room was dark, just a few slivers of street light coming from the window and Luke was momentarily confused about where he was. Then he remembered – he was in Reid's bedroom. He closed his eyes again, waiting for Reid to come to bed, and after a few minutes, he realized Reid wasn't joining him. He sat up, squinting at the clock on Reid's bedside table. It was after 3 a.m.

Luke rubbed his eyes, then scrubbed a hand through his hair. He could tell it was a nightmare without even looking, and he patted it down as best as he could. He grabbed his boxer shorts and slid them on, then opened the door quietly, mindful of Katie and Jacob sleeping nearby, and padded down the hall into the living room.

Where Reid was doing _yoga_?

"Reid?"

"Hey," Reid whispered. "Didn't mean to wake you."

Luke shook his head. "It's okay," he whispered back. "What are you doing?"

"Yoga," Reid said quietly. "It helps me unwind after intense surgeries."

"How's the patient?"

"We won't know until he wakes up," Reid said. "Sometime tomorrow."

Luke nodded, then watched in silence for a few minutes. Reid was wearing loose scrub pants, but had ditched the top, and his bare chest and arms showed off his sinewy muscles as he contorted his body into the positions.

With a few final stretches, Reid ended the session, and smiled tiredly at Luke.

Luke smiled back hesitantly. He'd had no idea Reid did yoga. It seemed like such a non-Reid-like thing to do, and it unnerved him that he didn't know about it.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked, immediately sensing a shift in Luke's mood.

Luke swallowed, and shrugged. "It's silly," he said. "I just didn't know you did yoga. There's still so much I don't know about you."

Reid's eyes went soft, and he pulled Luke down next to him on the couch. "I told you once before," he said. "You know the important parts."

Luke shrugged again, pulling at a loose thread on his boxers.

"Hey, look at me," Reid said.

Luke looked up.

"There's things about you I don't know either," he said. "But we'll learn together, right?"

"The things you don't know about me are all bad, Reid," Luke whispered.

Reid frowned. "I doubt that."

Luke pulled his legs up on the couch and rested his cheek against his knees. "I've done some pretty bad things in my life," he said, a feeling of dread, and melancholy suddenly falling over him. What if he told Reid the truth? Would he leave? Would he be disgusted with Luke? He wasn't sure he could handle that. Not after all the things he'd gone through with Noah. Things with Reid were so good, he didn't want to jeopardize them, but he also wanted to be honest with Reid.

"Like what?" Reid asked, his voice curious, but not judgmental. Not yet, anyway.

Luke swallowed. "Like… I didn't just drop out of college," he said. "I was kicked out, for cheating in a student government election."

Reid's eyebrows shot up.

"You hate me now, don't you?" Luke asked, fearing the answer.

Reid laughed. He actually _laughed_.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No, no," Reid said, shaking his head. "Of course not."

"You're laughing at me," Luke whispered, the prick of hot tears stinging his eyes.

Reid rubbed his hand across his nose, then looked away. After a long moment, he said, "I cheated to win a grant at Harvard."

Luke blinked. "What?"

"I cheated," Reid repeated. "In med school, to win a grant."

"You- you _cheated_? But you're brilliant, why would you need to cheat?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mr. Snyder." Reid smiled crookedly. "My research was sound," he said. "There was no dispute about that, but I may have fudged some dates a little."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, confused.

Reid shrugged. "I lied about the dates I'd performed my research. I was only a week past the cut-off deadline, but I knew my proposal was good enough to win," he said. "Chris Hughes knew I'd lied but he couldn't prove it, and I ended up winning. He was pissed. Still is."

"But you had a good reason," Luke said. "It was only a week, and I bet you needed the money, you were paying your own way through college."

Reid shrugged. "I bet you had a good reason for cheating too."

Luke took a deep breath. "Casey and I stuffed the ballot box. I was running against a homophobic candidate who wanted to shut down the gay film festival," he said. "I didn't want Noah to lose his chance to show his film."

Reid was quiet for a moment. "Seems like you did what you felt you needed to do, too," Reid said. "You were just looking out for your boyfriend."

Luke snorted. "Noah sure didn't see it that way," he said. "He told the Dean about it, and got me expelled."

Reid's eyes widened. "Are you serious? _Noah_ 's the one who turned you in?"

Luke nodded.

"Unbelievable," Reid shook his head.

"It's not his fault," Luke defended Noah. "I cheated, I did the wrong thing."

"Your heart was in the right place," Reid said. "It always is."

Luke shrugged.

"Look," Reid said. "I don't exactly play by the rules either. You know that. I mean, you dug up all that dirt to blackmail me here in the first place. I haven't been afraid to bend the rules if it would lead to better outcomes for my patients."

Luke felt his face heat up. "Um, about that."

"What?"

"I kind of… lied," Luke said. "I was bluffing. I didn't have any dirt on you."

Reid stared blankly at Luke for a long moment, and Luke flinched, prepared to face Reid's wrath. To his surprise, Reid just snorted, and shook his head, a smile on his face. "You're something else, Mr. Snyder."

"You're not mad?"

Reid sighed. "No, I'm not mad," he said. "I _was_ mad a few months ago, furious even, but then, well…" Reid waved a hand around the apartment, then looked meaningfully at Luke. "It all turned out for the best, didn't it?"

Luke couldn't help but smile.

Reid cupped Luke's face in his palms and dragged him close, pressing a kiss against his lips. "Neither of us is perfect," Reid said. "But that's what makes us who we are, and I think we're pretty damn good together, Mr. Snyder."

Luke rubbed his nose against Reid's, unable to keep a grin off his face. "I think so too, Dr. Oliver," Luke said, kissing him back.

Reid moaned quietly, and Luke smiled against his lips. "Let's go to bed," Reid whispered, his tone of voice telling Luke that it wouldn't be for sleep. He shivered in anticipation, and let Reid lead him back to the bedroom.


End file.
